Baby Why'd You Leave Me?
by iLikeLlamas2011
Summary: This is what I believe would happen if Edward went over to Iraq and was killed. Based on the song Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood. All human, OOC.


**Disclaimer: I do not have multiple aliases so therefore, I cannot be Carrie Underwood or Stephenie Meyer.**

**Author's Note: I love the song **_**Just A Dream**_** by Carrie Underwood and decided to write a one-shot based on it. All characters are human and OOC. It takes place today, as if Edward had gone over to Iraq for Operation Iraqi Freedom. xxTwilightWriterxx has also recently written a one-shot based on the same song but hers is set during World War I (you should check it out, it's called **_**Just A Dream**_**) and it is very good.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I still couldn't believe it. It had been two weeks since I received the letter telling me about it and it has yet to hurt less. All because of a stupid suicide bomber, Edward would never get to see his unborn child. Yes, you would be correct if you guessed that my fiancée was killed while he was deployed over in Iraq. Sure, our family was grieving also, but he was the love of my life and my baby's daddy. Esme was sad because she lost her baby boy. Carlisle was sad because he lost the son that was supposed to follow in his foot steps. Emmett was sad because he had no one to help him pull pranks on Alice and because he lost his little brother. Alice was sad because she lost her brother that she could annoy to no end and yet he would still love her. Rosalie was sad because she lost her right-hand mechanic. Jasper was sad because Edward was always the one to remember all the dates for everything when nobody else could and Charlie was sad because I was devastated that he was gone.

Today was the day that he was supposed to be laid to rest in the cemetery with military markers on his grave. Today would be the last chance I got to say goodbye to my other half. I didn't know how I was going to handle it. Of course I would always be devastated by the fact that our son or daughter will never know their daddy, but I will have to learn to handle it really well for the next five months.

…_**flashback…**_

_**I felt so good because I had finally graduated high school after thirteen torturous years in the institution. I also was feeling kind of down because I hadn't seen Edward in five months. I marched down the aisle with my tassel on the other side of my cap and a smile plastered on my face. I walked out of the auditorium to meet up with my parents and Edward's family. I was just standing there talking to Angela for a minute when I heard somebody call my name.**_

"_**Bella!" I would recognize that voice anywhere. I looked to see where it was coming from. I spotted him halfway across the parking lot, dressed in his dress blues just like any other Marine would, and I ran. I was surprised to be able to run that distance at all without tripping, never mind in heels. I got a few feet from him and I jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I kissed him, I kissed him with all I had. I don't know how long we stood there kissing, but we were interrupted by our families whistling and catcalling.**_

"_**Good to know that you guys didn't suck each other's faces off" Emmett laughed while hugging us both. Everybody had turns giving us hugs. **_

…_**end flashback…**_

Later that night we were all gathered around the Cullen household for a graduation dinner in honor of Alice and I found out that Esme and Carlisle knew that Edward was coming home on leave for two weeks. We were hardly apart for those two weeks, Charlie had even consented to letting Edward spend several night in my bed with me. Edward had asked me to marry him a couple of days before he had to leave and after I said yes we consummated our relationship.

Just the beginning of August I had discovered that I was two months pregnant. Of course I told Edward that he was going to be a daddy as soon as I could and I told our families also.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand_

I just stood there and nearly cried my eyes out. I finally gathered up some courage and started to walk down to the front row where I was supposed to sit along with the rest of the Cullens and our close friends. I sat on the very end next to Jasper because I knew that he would calm me down if I got too worked up.

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

I could only wish that this was just a dream and wake up to find out that Edward was due home in two weeks time. He was just a month away from his deployment being over and coming home.

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

My heart just shattered when they handed me the flag that was on his casket after they had buried his body. I would never forget him no matter what.

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

Why did God have to take him from me? Especially now when I'm pregnant with his child, to which I will be giving birth, in about five months. I just want to take him home alive and never let him go back over there and have him stay to help me raise our baby.

_Oh,Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never knowIt's like I'm looking from a distance  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

I don't know how I'm going to do this all alone.

_Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah_

* * *

**This was increasingly difficult for me to write because the song is incredibly sad and I'm an easy crier. I would appreciate if you guys would go read and review my two other stories **_**My Old Friend **_**and **_**Tanya's Voice**_**. I haven't updated **_**My Old Friend **_**in over a long time, but I promise to once I get off my butt and continue writing the new chapter so that I can upload it and make my readers happy.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
